


Touches

by failMedic



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Also has a tail, Because Sub AU, Blue is clueless, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Red's a little bitch, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, bound hands, but still cute, denied sex, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failMedic/pseuds/failMedic
Summary: So two lovers in the bedroom, one is teasing the other with soft touches.The rules are simple, one is bound up and has to be dealt with, but this go around, Red is the one with his hands bound. Break the rules and the game ends.





	1. Take one

                 Heat and want. That’s all that floods Red’s mind. The amount of lust in this skeletons eyes would make the most harden monsters crumble. Flickering white and red eye lights sparkle in their sockets, sweat and moister drip down the sides of this skeletons skull. Steam rises off his body, clawed hands gently tied with silk rope across his chest as another monster plays with his rather large, and exposed, ecto-belly, rubbing circles around and around. Little hands travel down and back up, ghosting across his sides and lower, softer gel, closer to his waist band. Snorting and huffing, Red wiggles around, trying to get at his assailant. They lay together on their shared bed, eager for a moment of fun.

                Sitting right inside his strained waist band, tents a rather eager appendage. Twitching at every touch, every giggle of his lover’s assault, this steadily growing appendage dampens the front of his shorts with a light crimson smear. It bleeds through dark fabric, growing dark spot spreads more and more.

                 “Mweh heh heh, Red, you’ve never been this eager when we have fun~ What’s changed, hum?” A teasing sweet voice bubbles out of his lover’s ribs as he snaps Red’s waist band with his round fingers.

                  Another skeleton, Blue, rests on his knees and smiles wide as he teases his lusty mate. It’s so rare that Red allows this and Blue enjoying every moment, taking in all the sights. Cheeks glow with azure magic, small skeletal kisses are peppered all over Red’s bright crimson skull, he tries to give a moist nuzzle in return.

                  This time, Blue is in full control. He knows full well what Red likes and is willing to deliver. Gentle fingers brush down the soaked, now glowing front section of Red’s damp shorts. Sharp gasp is returned, along with a giggle. Another squeeze, another gasp, along with a snort. Sounds like somebody is getting impatient. Pointed teeth open and a tongue slink out of a parted jaw, Red murrs in sweet bliss at the gentle touches. Another appendage, this time attached from behind and trapped under Red’s leg, a long stubby tail twitches and taps, showing off content. The needy skeleton starts to lean forward, using bound clawed hands to pluck at his lover’s waist band, who pushes him back. Red becomes more needy and aggressive as the rejection goes.

                  That is, until Red starts to knead his own belly, electrical feelings and jaw starts to part. Shoulders shuttering, dick twitches, a whine, then a cry as hot liquid pushes out of fabric and soaks the front of Red’s shorts. Looks like he just came. Oopsy.

                  The bound skeleton snorts in anger. Not only is there now wasted magic rolling down the sides of his legs, but now he can’t do anything about it. The same stubby tail starts to twitch in anger, the restless tip taps along the bed side, flicking up and down. Most nights, Red can only cum once, but he prefers to have contact with Blue’s sweet magic when that happens! Snarling and clicking sharp teeth, the angry skeleton shakes his bound hands at Blue, with a look filled with rage. He chatters and snorts, then brings the binds up to attempt to bite them off.

                  “Hey! We aren’t finished Red, don’t do that just yet.” Blue cries. He’s still fully clothed, caught up in teasing his mate and forgot to strip. Just a simple shirt and stretchy pants on. Nothing to complex. He too has magic running down is femurs, the smell is starting to drive Red insane but the crimson skeleton declared himself finished for the night. Blue takes a chance and grabs the binds out of Red’s teeth. “Come on, we aren’t finished. One more go?”

                  “You know I can’t go a second time! I get worn out.” Finally able to speak, this crimson skeleton snarls back. Blue looks around, tapping a finger to his puffed out cheek. He smiles and snaps his fingers together.

                   “I’ve got it! I’ll just do all the work. Mweh heh heh!” An infectious smile spreads on the smaller skeleton’s face. He gets right back to work, rubbing circles and gentles touches back onto his crimson’s counter part’s belly, fingers glide across the sweaty surface. Soon, the little appendage in his lover’s shorts starts to stand once again and produce pre, more liquid and purring bubble out of large ribs. Red lays on his back, allowing this contact, tail twitches back and forth.

 

                   Now it’s time for some fun…

 

                   Blue promptly snaps his lover’s waist band, pausing on the rubbing. He smiles and looks up to watch Red’s face. His teeth click and eye sockets open, soft orbs look around, face turning into a deep blush. Gentle grasp, Blue slowly moves his fingers into Red’s waist band, gently pulling down, allowing a rather eager and full appendage to bounce out of its owner’s shorts, standing tall and glistening. Strings of cum go along with the fabric as it settles back down above flesh. Blue smiles wide and gently grasps the appendage, allowing his smooth fingers to slip up and down, magic folds and crinkles with each up stroke. There, the cum proved the perfect about of lubrication needed for a smooth stroke.

                   “So gooey! I’m sorry for teasing you so much. I’ll make it up to you, promise~” Blue apologizes with large azure eyes, sparkling with magic. Small azure tongue bleeps out of Blue’s parted round teeth. Smaller skull gets closer and Blue fully parts his jaw, opening enough to allow Red’s stiff dick in his mouth, small tongue laps at the twitching appendage. Salvia mixes with cum as soft purple hues dribble down the sides of Blue’s mouth as both monsters purr with affection.

                   “So… w-warm~ Th-thank you… love!” Red lays back and curls his arms up across his chest, palms resting on the bright crimson mound that he calls a belly. Blue comes to a stop, eye sockets teared up and magic all over his face. With a quick motion, the smaller skeleton strips himself of his pants to reveal an already damp and glistening slit, full of swollen magic. The smell gets stronger and Red lifts his head up, smiling wide. FINALLY, SOMETHING HE’S BEEN AFTER ALL DAY. This crimson skeleton tries to lift up and scoot closer but Blue pushes him back with his foot, keeping his lusty lover in place.

                    That gets a growl from Red. He’s getting denied again. Tail flails under his leg, smacking into the bed. Eyes light up with magic, Red forcefully drags himself down to Blue and pulls his lover down by his shirt onto his warm lap. Hands still bound so grip is a little difficult.

                    “No no, Red. I’m the one doing the touching. Not you~” Blue slides off and wiggles his finger in front of his loves face, who snarls in return. Blue just bops Red on the nose in return and giggles. Somebody is really eager, and ignores the ‘no touching rule’ and goes back on his grabby mission, hands still bound. Blue gets up off the bed and backs off, getting away from Red, sweat starting to streak down the sides of his face.

                     Growling, grunting and hissing, Red is determined to get at Blue. They have a safe word so if it goes that route, Red has promised that he will back off. On his assault, Red claws his way across their bed, going for Blue. Bumps and ridges start to raise off the skeletons skull, along with longer claws and teeth. Getting closer to the end of the bed, a loud snap is hear as bindings fall onto the sheets.

                      Red’s free. _Oh fuck, Red’s free._

                      A flash, the crimson skeleton has tackled Blue and is now trying to force himself into his mate, tail behind him wiggling at a wild pace. Hard ecto cock sliding along a swollen slit, crimson meets azure and Red purrs at the contact. Blue, however, goes to fight back, small hands pushing his lover’s skull away, breathing quickens. His love isn’t playing by the rules, time to stop.

                      “Clementine! RED, CLEMENTINE! PLEASE STOP” Letting out a loud cry, Blue squirms in the grasp. Red angrily snorts and backs off. Play time over. Letting go and growling, Red returns to the bed and crosses his arms, looking away from Blue.

                       “I told you not to tease me like that…” Angry mumbling.

                       “I’m sorry! It was just a lot of fun.” Distressed cry.

                       “Well now it’s over.” Red crosses his arms tighter to his chest.

                       “But!” Blue tries to plead.

                       “NO, GO MASTURBATE. I’M DONE.” Crimson steam comes out of Red’s pointed teeth.

                        “But I don’t want to masturbate. I want to finish.” Azure magic glows from Blue’s sockets.

                         “Then why did you stop me?” Snapping back to attention, Red narrows his sockets and glares at Blue, who returns with this: “Because you weren’t playing by the rules?” That comment causes the rather upset crimson skeleton to angrily teleport out of their shared room. Red bunks on the couch that night and Blue can’t seem to understand why Red left. He broke the rules, so they have to stop.

                         That’s the correct thing to do, right?

                                              Right?


	2. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Blue didn't call out their safe word?

          **Starting just after Red is freed from his binds**

           

          Red’s free. _Oh fuck, Red’s free._

          A flash, the crimson skeleton has tackled Blue and is now trying to force himself into his mate, tail behind him wiggling at a wild pace. Hard ecto cock sliding along a swollen slit, crimson meets azure and Red purrs at the contact.

       

          Now larger than before, and covered in spikes, Red digs his longer claws into the carpet, working his hard cock into Blue’s sweet folds, murring as he moves along. The little skeleton lets out a sharp gasp as his pointy lover finds his way in and fills his slick folds with crimson magic. Once smooth ecto-cock gains its own raises ridges as Red bucks his hips into Blue’s pelvis. It seems to be hitting all the right spots, causing Blue to bite his azure tongue, moaning softly. That just encourages Red to move faster.

          “Mweh..” _Pound_ “heh… Red~ Y-you b-b-broke… the..” _Thrust_ “Th-the rules! Ahhhhhh” _Thrust and hold_ “Ahhhh~ Th-that’s amazing~” Star stuck, and starry eyed, Blue moans along with Red’s motion. His own body gel jiggles in place, bodies smacking together, creating an airy fap fap fap noise, along with slick magic rubbing together making its own gross sounds.

          The two loves locked together purr and moan, deep kisses are shared, with a lot of tongue. More so from Red because for some odd reason he enjoys having an oversized crimson tongue, but he knows how to work that tongue, drawing it across Blue’s chest, along the sides of his lovers neck and reeling it in for skeletal kisses along the sides of his mates soft skull.

          “I don’t hear no safe word Bluey~” A teasing growl bubbles out of the sweaty skeleton’s ribs. “So that must mean I haven’t broken any rules.” Red begins to pick up speed, angling his hard member up into Blue’s swollen folds, using a recently freed from the carpet hand to reach in for his tiny mates very hard and engorged button. Gentle circles and rubs, Red plays with the throbbing little clit, flicking his thumb up and down, taking it in-between two fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Blue starts to give off a loud wail at this interaction, hearts taking shape in his sockets.

          "Red~ I’m gonna~” Huff “gonna CUM~ AHHH” Blue squeals as his magic contracts around Red’s throbbing cock, flushing the opening with azure magic, mixing with crimson. Red reacts just the same, jaw opening, eyes glazing over, spine arches as he shoots another load of magic out into Blue, fulling his pussy up with his hot sticky love. Tail behind him wiggles and then goes straight, singling his own finished sex. Finally, Red’s own sockets flood with hearts as their magic’s mix, creating a swirl of lavender as it follows out of their joined pelvises.

          Slowly falling forward onto Blue, Red huffs and puffs. Steam continues to rise out of his mouth and nose but he smiles wide and peppers kisses all along Blue’s soft form. Poor Blue lets out a whine but is pleased that they stayed together. “Mind if we stay here for a while…?” Already the groggy sound of sleep is starting to overtake Red. Blue nuzzles into his exhausted lover and nods. He’s a little upset that he lost control of the situation but he’s more than positive that if he asked Red to stop, he would have.

          Or maybe not. His mate seemed really desperate this go around. Blue knows full well, if Red wanted too, he would have no issues with overtaking him.

          In a last moment of conscientious, Red smooches his skeleton that lays in his arms one last time before settling down for the night. Their combined body heats will keep them warm, or at least, until Red either fully transforms into his other self and curls around Blue or drags his tiny mate into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, its continued. That's all folks.
> 
> I get really bored when I write sex, unless its in an rp with a friend, otherwise, that's the best I can pump out solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, yea. I wrote that. Got bored and ended it on that note, but not too shabby if I say so.  
> Also, this really isn't important but Red is a gasterblaster sans. That explains the raised bumps on his face and other fine changes.


End file.
